wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shultz Surannian
Shultz Surannian Race:Human Class: Palidain Gender: Female Age: 23 as of cata Family: (need to think of names) Occupation: Feral MInx Friends:Sanjale-human warlock met after training shultz gaurdian her. Culliford-human worrior a kind man who fought to gether in the front lines at times Thyeal-Night elf rouge shultz's former mistress Spelltress, a draenie mage a friend during her freelanceing period. FLoweerpuppy/Jocy,A nightelf rouge mistress of the manor feral minx witch shultz is in now Raye,Spells cousin and is in love with shultz Ameath-Freind of Spells and has befriended shultz. Arizonastorm- R.I.P died in Rl December 3 2011 one of her best friends.(sandy williams) Eclippse-Another friend of hers draenie deathknight Birth and early life: Born years after the opening of the darkportal in the quiet hills of Hillsbrad in the town of Southshore by a Ghilnean mother and a father of Lorderon a cute little girl was born.The name they chose was shultz.Until the age of Five she and her family left Southshore to head to Lakeshirefrom the rumors of the undead terror in the north.They dropped of at the harbors of Stormwind. While her parents were getting supplies for the trip to lakeshire,Shultz wondered to the cathedral and saw the members of the Sliverhand and Church of the Holy Light training.Her father knelt beside her and said" Ahh you want to be a palidan Shultzie.*smileing* You may be a good palidain some day like or family, that day is not today."" The Third War:' When Shultz was 9 her father left her for war against the Burning Legion and the Scourge. She trained with wooden wepons on her own time and when to the local chaple to pray. My mother decided to send her to Stormwind to try to become a palidian at the age of 11. ' ((World of warcraft year 30)) Training as a Palidain: When Shultz cam to the Cathedral she met the head palidain and knelt and persented herself to him "I am Shultz......Shultz Surariann. We are a family of palidains and priest sence the families founding........,and i wish to join your holy order since my fathers disappearance.' The head palidain first put her through some simple tests to complete to see if she may be worthy to become one. After the simply trials he asked shultz 'would you go the path of a healer or a worrior of light.' Shultz said ' Id wish to be both ,but i would choose the path of a worrior first then a healer.' She trained for most of the day in combat then at night for a while in the ways of the holy light. Then as her 13th birthday she was with a small group of palidains on a recreational skrimish against another group until a squire inturpted the overseer of my moms death to black rock orcs. She attended her moms funeral with her friends and family and returned back to training. For the next 5 years she stayed in trainning and completed both studies to her. The Shattering: From her past five years in Stormwind she traind and made a living off engeniering then one day she decieded to return home to Lakeshire. She was out a mile or two out of Stormwind when she was Ambushed by bandits and left her with only tattered cloth and stummbled in to a House lead by Kikimoo but after awhile i relised it was basicly a slave trade house called Dark Covenant. Life in the Dark Covanent: There is were Shultz met another one like me but a night elf priest named Manassa she took me as an adopted daughter. One day Shultz frogot to bring money at the bar and a nice lad named Culliford came and bought it for me.I went upstairs to looks for the money and gotten him the stuff.So culli freed me and i was away. A couple days past as she found a young girl named Sanjale and was a slave to Alura and decided to ask to go shopping with her so i accepted it and there on forward we were Almost like sisters. Life as a Slave: One Weekend Shultz had drank the whole time until a night elf, Thyeal, treated my addiction. With the price of making her a slave to ther. . Shultz did a bold move and was locked in the basment and chained there, but a kind Slave handler named Elaniaa unchaind her by knowing one of her slaves Kayonn.Then one day I was called apoun the Stormwind gaurd of duty in Westfall and had to leave for a week. Her Return: After Shultz's return to the house she was shunned by most and heard a rumor of her friends had left the house. and when out to search for them. The Search for her Friends: Shultz travled far and wide to find them until she gave up and went to Lions Pride to get drunk. There.....there is were she saw her old friend Sanjale and she told her about Shultz's drinking problem again. Sanjale helped her again and showed her there own new house called The Masion Rouge mainly is a club that doese a normal thing every weekend.There I was reinterduced to Culli and he told me Thy let her go and is a server now in the Msion Rouge. Life in the Masion Rouge: Shultz felt more alive there and was helping pay the guild a lot. She comforted Sanjale when her mistress was slain by a troll rouge the other day. Her free lance period/feral minx- After awhile of the rouge she left and began to travel the human land until she got on a boat to darnassus. There she met spell and raye. They shown me a monor in darnassus lead by a friend Flowerpuppy/jocy.After chatting and such I was accepted in to the manor where now she stays with spell and flower. Other information #She is on The MoonGaurd server #A levele 50 Prot and holy palidain #Wears almost the same items as sanjale or her deathknight themed armor #Rarely has vistits to Goldshire only if Sanjale is there #((First time tring out this type of character)) #Her Hieght is 5ft4in wieght 120lb #Build is Slim body more musle around the arms and shorter than most humans. #She may be joining the first regement #Personality is mainly varyies but is a quiet,bold,defiant,kind,and obediant. Also love to pull chains,and cant handle a blade well. #I wish of one and all to pst me when ever I am loved by many but I have named the one who I tihnk are important to me. #I can roleplay normaly but I have not gotten the right clique or type of normaly rp since I came to MG. I wish to do military rp a bit and try other. Not the one time rps like ghilneas ones or collage or even lakeshire ones.(they are good to make friends tho. Category:Moon Guard(US) Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Alliance